great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Lesson 5: Thinking of Becoming a Wolf
" " is the fifth manga chapter in Tohru Fujisawa's Great Teacher Onizuka manga series. Summary At the school, ( Nanako ) Mizuki is playing volleyball, while ( Eikichi ) Onizuka and ( Hidero ) Osawa is receiving their daily briefing. Onizuka commented about Mizuki, who had been sleeping at his house for 3 days already. He then complained about himself who have to sleep outside his own room, thus making him to catch cold and a headache, but he then remembered that at least he get free foods. Osawa then asked him if Mizuki come by her own free will, and Onizuka say yes. He started another complaint about how students nowadays thinks, sounded just like an old man. Osawa then regards Onizuka as lucky, because a girl voluntarily come to his house. Onizuka is puzzled. Osawa then went to comment that Mizuki is quite beautiful, better than the girls at their time. Onizuka then say that he won't do it, because he is a teacher, and he just providing a humanitarian service anyway. Osawa is shocked, that even Mizuki is practically willing to be taken by Onizuka, Onizuka didn't take the oppurtunity. He started to wonder if the man beside hime is the real Onizuka. Onizuka hesitated, and suddenly Osawa is laughing out loud at him im the middle of the briefing, just to be told to be quiet. Osawa then whispered to Onizuka that he should take the 'fish' in front of him. Onizuka protested, saying that she have a problem, and she is his own student. Osawa then commented that Onizuka are starting to act like a real teacher, but teachers are also human who have lusts. Osawa added that they only have 3 days left, before all of them returned to their respective universities, where such chances are hard to get. So he want Onizuka to think his position over, or else, he'll lose out a good experience. Onizuka then asked how if Mizuki make a police report. Osawa then give him some pointers, like tying her up and taping the process. And the most important, is to show the animal side of himself. Osawa then encouraged Onizuka to be braver, and follow his instincts, and to dump all his conscience away. Or else the only opportunity he have will be gone. In the next scene, Mizuki is entering Onizuka' house, just to be greeted by Onizuka in Kuma costume ( webmaster note: a character in Tekken, an arcade/console fighting game - that look like a bear ). Mizuki then wondered if Onizuka is going to a cos-play conference or something, but say it kinda cute. She went on to start cooking the high-grade meat that she bought with the money stolen from her mom. She remarked that this is her favourite dish and asked Onizuka if he do like it. But Onizuka didn't answer the question. Onizuka continue to stare at Mizuki, and then proceeding to install a Polaroid camera at the place he wanted to do it, and do other preparations such as spraying fragrances and lighting up some candles, while Mizuki keep cooking. Then Onizuka removed his Kuma cosplay attire, except for the headgear, grabbing a big selofan tape and started to approach Mizuki from behind with his saliva is flowing out of his mouth. And he's getting nearer and nearer to Mizuki when suddenly, Mizuki remembers how she miss the old times. Her family always like to eat the dish she's cooking now. Onizuka is dead on his tracks. Mizuki continues to ramble about how, on pay day, her parents always bought lots of food to eat. Also the moments when she and her mother waited for his father to come home so that they could eat dinner together. Mizuki felts, those days are her happiest days, even if they are poor and lived in a squalid apartment. It's because of the size of their home that make them so close. Onizuka is silent by now... Mizuki then continues on how her father openend a shop, and her mother obtained the operating license. Slowly their house become bigger, and each person having their own room. Mizuki actually like it at first, so she can showing off, but from that time forwards, her parents had became busier, and the oppurtunity to eat together diminished with each passing day. When she want to talk with her parents, they're usually won't be home. She always thought, if she can live in a bigger house, she will be happier. That's why her parents make a lot of sacrifices to fulfill their dreams. But the result is that both of her parents was separated by a cold virtual wall.... Mizuki then started to cried, why she have to endure such a sad ending. All she wanted now is not wealth, but for everyone in the family to be together, just like when they live in the small apartment. At this point, Onizuka had already abandoned his evil plan, removing his Kuma headgear, and standing silently. Mizuki then snapped back to reality, telling Onizuka to forget what she's saying earlier, and invite him to eat. Suddenly, Onizuka asked her to return home, saying that his room isn't the same as the small apartment she's talking earlier. Mizuki is stunned, then she smiles. Mizuki remarks that Onizuka is right. Now she will return home, as she never dared to put any hope on Onizuka anyway. Then Onizuka is silently watching her went out of his house after she put down the dish she made earlier. At Mizuki's home, she is playing a Playstation dancing game ( webmaster note: I forgot the name though, but the game is popular ), while his father is talking bussiness nearby. Suddenly her mother enters, and asked her husband why he is early today. They then started to bicker among themselves, ignoring ( Nanako ) Mizuki who is nearby. Suddenly they heard the door being opened, and a loud thud. Mizuki's father started to scold somebody about trespassing, and asked who he is. Much to Mizuki's suprise, Onizuka is standing in the doorway with a sledgehammer in his hands References * https://www.miyabiaizawa.com/manga/5.php Category:Manga Chapters